The Russian Sleep Experiment
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: Sam and Dean have found a unique case this time, one that may be their most difficult case so far. In the small town of Winter Harbour somewhere in Maine, bodies have been found mutilated or worse and things might just be out of the boys' leagues this time. This one goes way, way back in history and to find out exactly what happened at that time, the boys might need Castiel's help.
1. Chapter 1

This was a case unlike any other that they had ever encountered. Some of the bodies had been mutilated and some were in an even worse condition, lying in a few inches of blood. If the mutilated bodies hadn't been enough, the pictures of the victims' bodies certainly were enough proof that this was their kind of case.

Throwing their duffels into the trunk and asking for the rest of their food to-go, they were on their way to the small town of Winter Harbour in Maine. Sam had added, whilst driving, that the town was so small that it had a population of approximately 500 people, or 516 to be exact. Dean had responded to this by muttering 'such a nerd' under his breath and a shake of his head along with an exasperated sigh. He had simultaneously stuffed a glazed doughnut into his mouth, even though a white powdered doughnut was his preferred 'comfort food.'

"Dean, I think what's bothering me the most about this case is the fact that the newspaper mentioned that those victims might have done this to themselves," Sam said, glancing over at his brother before looking back at the road.

"Oh yeah," Dean remembered. He wiped his hands on Sam's jacket, earning him a rewarding bitchface from his brother, and continued talking, "It mentioned that the victims had been locked in isolation for a while. I guess that explains why they think that the victims could have killed themselves."

"But what if they really did do it to themselves?" Sam asked, "Like the time I found that case where those people's souls had been stolen."

"You think it's because those guys were soulless?" Dean questioned. "Cause it could be a number of creatures that could've mutilated the bodies, especially werewolves."

"Well," Sam stated, "The lunar cycle's correct but I don't think that it was a werewolf. Didn't they mention that the doors to the isolation chambers were made of silver? Besides, you saw those pictures Dean. It was worse than anything we've ever seen before."

Dean had to agree with Sam on that because who would stuff chunks of their own flesh into the floor drain? Both Sam and Dean shuddered at that thought and both realised at seeing each other's expressions that they had been thinking about the same thing. Whatever was doing this was definitely very powerful and, Sam and Dean knew that they were going to have to do whatever it took to get rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, so check this out, all of these people went missing about a month before they were found dead in those chambers," Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

"Did they go missing on the same day or on different days?" Dean asked taking off the suit he'd used to pretend that he was an FBI agent.

"They went missing on different days," Sam stated, "So I tracked it back to the first victim that went missing and found something interesting."

Sam paused and turned around to face Dean who was now changing his clothes. "So what did you find?" Dean asked him.

"She went missing on the same day that the isolation chambers opened up for visitors which means that she must've been there for the opening. The rest of the people started going missing right after that," Sam concluded, turning off his laptop and keeping it back in its place.

"I guess this means that we have to go check those chambers out," Dean replied with a sigh and sat down on his bed, "Did you find out if the victims had anything else in common?"

"Well, not as far as I can tell," Sam told him, "What about you? You got anything?"

"Nothing," Dean murmured, "Unless you count Mrs Dale's husband cheating on her as finding something."

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, "Do I want to know…"

"Probably not," Dean sighed shaking his head, "Man do I feel like I need something strong to drink after all that drama."

Sam snickered and felt glad that he hadn't decided to go with Dean.

"Yeah," Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "I bet you're feeling real happy about not coming to interrogate with me."

"You have no idea."

* * *

They got out of the Impala and trudged towards the isolation chambers. Both the boys were carrying a flashlight and a shotgun filled with rock salt. They made absolutely no noise as they opened the door and got inside the chambers.

Usually when they entered a place haunted by a spirit, it took quiet sometime for the spirit to show up, if it did show up, and even longer for it to successfully harm one of the Winchesters. But this place was different because Dean hadn't even managed to close the door behind him when the spirit appeared.

Dean hear Sam's loud scream before he saw the spirit and hit it with rock salt before he'd even realised what he'd done. "Sa-"

"I'm alright, Dean," Sam breathed and seeing Dean's expression, started to explain, "The sooner we get over with this, the quicker we can get out of this place. I don't know why but I've got a bad feeling about this place."

"You and me both Sammy," Dean replied, "Guess I gotta agree with you there."

That was when suddenly all the lights went out and the Winchesters left in complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude you're stepping on my foot!"

"Oh yeah? Well your butt is near my face!"

"Dean…"

"What?"

"Be quiet."

"I am quiet!"

"Well then what's making that humming noise?"

Two flashlights turned on and were pointed in the direction of the noise. A hand grabbed the object that was the source of that noise out of its jacket pocket and the noise increased considerably. This, in turn, led to a pair of shotguns being revealed and both the boys looking around, extremely alert.

A whooshing sound made them both turn around, shotguns raised, but there was no one there. Before they could turn around again, they both felt a hard push from behind them that threw them right out of the very door that they had used to enter into the isolation chambers.

* * *

"So whatever's going on definitely has something to do with those isolation chambers," Sam said when they were back in the safety of their motel room.

"Ya think!" Dean grumbled back at him. He sat back onto the bed, exhausted. For him, this whole damn day had been exhausting.

"What we gotta do is we've gotta find out more about these chambers. We should look back into the history of the place and those chambers, and see if we can find out anything interesting," Sam replied as he took his laptop out of its bag and got to work.

* * *

"Hey, I got us dinner," Dean said, closing the door behind him. He looked over at his brother, who was now stretching back after hours of staring at his laptop, and put the food on the table in front of him. "You find anything?"

A nod of Sam's head and the expressions on his face told Dean that he was in for a long story.

"A lot."


	4. Chapter 4

"So I was checking out the history of the place and it turns out that the isolation chambers hadn't always been there," Sam began filling Dean in as they both sat at the nearby table to have their dinner. "There used to be a cemetery there before that. So it's possible that whoever was buried in that cemetery…."

"…is coming back to haunt the place and turning these people crazy," Dean completed the sentence nodding his head, "Guess it all makes sense now."

"What does?" Sam asked his brother, quizzically. He slowly started to eat his food, no longer having anything to talk about.

"Well, while you were digging into the history of the place, I went back to talk to the families of the rest of the victims and I finally figured out what they all have in common," Dean said, taking a pause to take a big, juicy bite out of his burger.

Sam waited patiently for Dean to talk, but it didn't look like he was planning on doing that anytime soon. He looked like he was enjoying the food way too much, and it made Sam feel a little uncomfortable. "Um, Dean…"

"Hmmm?" Dean looked up at him attentively and then realised that Sam was still waiting for him to continue. "Oh, yeah. They were all Russian."

Dean waited until he had swallowed the bite and then continued, "Apparently they have lived here for a couple of decades but they're all originally from Russia."

"So maybe whoever's haunting these chambers is Russian," Sam theorised, "It makes sense right? Maybe that's why he chose these victims and let the rest of them go."

"That's what I thought too," Dean told him, "But how many Russian's do you think were buried in that graveyard? There have to be at least a couple, and how are we supposed to dig up the body and burn the bones with the chambers on top of 'em?"

"Let's concentrate on one thing at a time. First we'll find out who did this and then we'll figure out how to kill it," Sam said.

"I don't know man. It seems more complicated than that. I think we might need some help on this," Dean replied. Sam raised his eyebrows and huffed at him.

"Are you serious right now? Dean Winchester admitting that he needs help?" Sam snorted, "Well, that's new."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the taunt that was clearly meant for him, "You done? Now can we get back to work?"

"Sure," Sam shrugged, trying to look serious, his lips twitching.

"Look all I'm saying is that I don't know where to start with this case and neither do you," Dean tried to explain it the best that he could, "Cause this isn't like our normal case, Sam. We need help."

"I know, I know, and you _are_ right," Sam admitted, "We do need help, and I know just the person to call for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I always have to be the one to call him?" Dean complained, all pouty lips, and Sam shot him a bitch face.

"Stop being a baby, Dean, and just call him already," Sam said pressing his lips together and giving Dean a cold look.

The next second they both heard a flutter of the wings which was accompanied with a monotonous, "Hello Sam. Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Sam grinned at him, shooting Dean a triumphant look, and Cas grinned back at him.

Dean glared at his brother but shot Castiel a smile when he looked his way. As Sam filled Cas in about the case, Dean turned on the TV. "Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath as something on the TV caught his attention, "Sam!"

Sam immediately turned around at being called by his brother and joined him as Dean turned up the volume of the news being reported.

"There's been another death," Sam gasped as he looked over at Dean and then at Cas. Cas looked like he was deep in thought and then he narrowed his eyes, getting closer to the television, but if he knew something, then he kept it to himself.

The latest victim's condition was just like the rest of them. It was so bad that they refused to show it on national television.

"We gotta find this killer quick," Dean told Sam with urgency and Sam couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Sam," Cas called out to him, "You said that there used to be a graveyard over at that location before the isolation chambers." He pointed to the TV screen where they were showing the cell inside the chambers where the man had been found dead.

"That's right," Sam confirmed, "We were going to start finding all the Russians buried over there but we figured that we'd need some help.

"So that's why you called me," the angel said suddenly understanding why the brothers needed his help.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "I thought that there was no point searching the graveyard cause who knows how many of them are out there."

"Alright," Cas finalised, as if he'd just made a decision, "Show me the names of all the people who were buried in that graveyard."

Sam scrolled through the list of names and somewhere in between the process, he heard Castiel telling him to stop.

"Did any of you try finding out why the isolation chambers were made on that particular patch of land?" The angel asked. The younger Winchester was just about to reply with a negative but it was Dean who spoke first.

"Yeah. One of the families mentioned something about a couple of Russian scientists' ashes being spread over there. They said it had something to do with their experiments and that the town was honouring their memory by building the isolation chambers." Dean finished off to find both his brother and the angel staring at him wide-eyed so he just shrugged and innocently asked them-

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What?! _What?!_ Are you serious right now?!" Sam burst out and Dean shrugged as if to say 'yeah'. "So you find out that the ashes of some Russian scientists were spread across the graveyard and that they were the whole reason those isolation chambers were made and you forget to mention that Dean!"

"Look, man," Dean started to explain to his brother, "I didn't think that it was important information. If it was then I would've told it to you."

"Dean, I've been busting my ass off trying to find out everything that I could've about the people who were buried in that cemetery and now I find out that you had the answers all along," Sam had calmed down slightly and was now just trying to tell his brother what he had done wrong.

"Sam is right, Dean. That is a very important piece of information," Cas had to agree with Sam.

"Alright," Dean mumbled, "I'm sorry. I just kind of forgot to mention it, I guess."

"Dean, do you remember the name of the family that told you about this?" The angel asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, turning around to find the piece of paper in which he had written all the names and addresses of the victims and their houses.

* * *

"Oh, Agent Spencer, hello," a middle-aged woman greeted the three of them.

"Hello Mrs Finley," Dean greeted the woman politely, "This is my partner Agent Carter and the Intern…"

"Clarence," the angel supplied helpfully.

"Clarence," Dean finished off with a glare at his 'intern' and Sam's lips twitched at the mention of that name. They all entered the house when Mrs Finley asked them to join her inside the house.

Sam found it weird that the whole family seemed to be present for the interrogation, as if they had some important business.

"Agent Spencer, it's good to see you again," one of the family members spoke up.

"Good to see you, too Mr Finley," Dean said with a quick smile and then quickly cleared his throat, growing serious. "We need to ask you a couple of more questions about the isolation chambers."

"Sure," Mr Finley's smile seemed a bit too wide and Sam shifted in his chair feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"So Mr Finley," Sam 'Carter' started off, "We were wondering how you knew about the reason that the isolation chamber was made."

"Well," Mrs Finley was the one who talked, and the looks that the rest of the family was sending each other didn't escape Dean's or Sam's attention, "everybody knows about it. It was all over the newspapers and people were talking about it a long time before it happened."

"They might have known but you were the only ones who mentioned it," Dean added and saw all the shoulders tense. Oh, they were definitely hiding something. "Now is there something that you need to tell us?"

Mrs Finley stuttered slightly when she responded, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Since they were clearly not going to talk, Sam decided to give them the necessary push, "I checked out all the previous newspapers, Mrs Finley. There was no news about the chambers anywhere." That was when he saw her tough exterior breaking and her shoulders slouching. "So why don't you tell us what's really going on over here?"

Dean watched as the rest of the family slowly gave in and said, "Alright now who's going first?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was the son who spoke first, "One of the scientists was related to us."

"Adam!" Mrs Finley scolded him.

"Look, I'm sorry, mom, but…," Adam started to explain.

"No buts, son," Mr Finley spoke sharply, "Listen to your mother."

Adam immediately clamped his mouth shut, nodding his head and staying silent.

"Kid's gonna go through hell after we leave," Dean muttered, leaning towards Sam. Sam just nodded his head in agreement, keeping his eyes on the boy.

"Adam's telling the truth, Agents," The daughter said, "He was our great, great, great grandfather."

"Millie" Mrs Finley looked at her daughter, shocked.

"The girl speaks the truth," Castiel spoke up, "It is her great, great, great grandfather who is haunting the place."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to salt and burn the bastard when there's nothing to salt and burn?" Dean questioned the angel.

"FBI agents, my ass. You guys aren't FBI agents!" Mr Finley stated.

"You're right," Sam said, "We aren't. But we _are_ here to help you and this town, and the only way you can help us is by telling us what happened."

It took some time but finally Mrs Finley spilled the beans about what was going on. "It was our fault," she said, "It was a story passed on from generation to generation. My great, great granddad was a brilliant scientist and his experiments were always a success. But there was one which was shut down immediately for some unknown reason. It was an experiment that had taken place in the isolation chambers. He never talked about it, and after that he never acted normal again. Everyone guessed that it was because of shock, and after he died, our family decided to move over here. It was his wish to be buried with his children and their children's children and their children's, children's children. So we fought for his ashes to be brought over here and for them to be spread in this very town."

Mrs Finley stopped talking, looking over at her husband who took the lead, "When the ashes were finally bought over here and given to us, we decided to spread them in the nearby cemetery and keep his memory alive by buying that piece of land and building the isolation chambers over it."

Mrs Finley nodded her head, "After the construction of the place was complete, we decided to keep a grand opening of the place. We…we didn't know that this would happen." Mrs Finley started crying, "We had no idea that our child would die."

"Mrs Finley," Sam questioned, "Do you still have something of your great, great grandfather's, like a strand of his hair or an old watch or something?"

Mr and Mrs Finley exchanged a look just as Millie spoke up from the back of the room, "Well, we don't…" She and Adam exchanged a look, "But we know who does."


	8. Chapter 8

"Of course!" Dean huffed as he trudged through the muddy grass on the field along with Sam and Cas, "Of course, they kept all of his belongings in the damn chambers like it's some kind of a museum."

Dean continued cursing under his breath while Sam and Cas quietly followed, both deep in thought, until they finally reached the chambers.

This time when they entered, Sam and Dean were a lot more confident than they had been before, but a lot more cautious too. Confident because they had an angel as their sidekick this time and cautious because they knew exactly what to expect. But none of them were ready for what actually happened.

When they entered the chambers it was like they had come to a completely different place because the usually cold, dark and empty chambers were now completely filled, bright and warm. There were a bunch of men wearing white lab coats, who Sam guessed were scientists. Some of them seemed to be writing something important into a tiny notebook, others looked like they were in deep thought and a few had gathered up in a corner as if they'd found something fascinating.

"What is this?" Sam questioned, "Like a visual flashback or something?"

"Definitely or something," Dean replied as the scientists that were gathered in the corner started to move. They looked like they were pulling something along and the boys were even more surprised to find out that that something could scream. The scream was so human that the boys weren't surprised when they saw that the scientists were indeed pulling a man in the direction of where the isolation chambers were supposed to be.

"What the hell is this?" Sam exclaimed, overall confused. He didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"I'll explain," Castiel stepped forward, "I know what is going on."


	9. Chapter 9

"More than a hundred years ago, back in Russia, some scientists conducted a series of experiments. They were called the Sleep experiments because the scientists were finding out how long people could live without sleep. They experimented on all the people that they had imprisoned over there, telling them that if they went more than 15 days without sleep then the scientists would let them go," Cas began to explain.

"And let me guess," Dean said, "they didn't let them go."

"Wait a sec," Sam spoke suddenly, "15 days? We can't go more 11 days without sleeping!"

"Exactly," Cas continued, "After 10 days of leaving them in isolation, the scientists started to hear screams coming from inside the chambers. They told the prisoners that they were going inside to get them out but they did not get a response. Finally they opened the chambers after 15 days and found most of them dead, just like they were found right now. The ones who were still alive begged the scientists to keep them inside and said that they didn't want to be free anymore. When the scientists didn't listen to them, they killed themselves."

"Just like Gunther and Kelly and the rest of the victims killed themselves," Sam finally understood. As he and Dean finally looked around, they realised that the chambers had returned back to normal. "So Mrs Finley's great, great grandfather was probably one of the scientists who conducted these experiments."

"That's probably how he's making them kill themselves," Dean added, "He's keeping them locked up in these chambers to continue the experiment. He probably doesn't know that he's dead and still thinks that he's in Russia."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, "We should just get that man's lab coat and get out of here, Dean."

The Winchesters couldn't help but be happy about the fact that the lab coat was the only think that remained of Mrs Finley's great, great grandfather. They made their way towards the chambers, and the Winchesters were so immersed into trying to quickly and carefully search for the lab coat that they never realised that Castiel was missing.

Both the boys split up, going into each chamber one after the other to find the lab coat. Sam took the left wing while Dean took the right one, and they wordlessly went to work, walking in different directions. It was only when they were searching through the chambers that they each separately realised that the angel wasn't with them.

"Found it!" Dean exclaimed, distracted by the lab coat. He immediately salted it and had finished burning it by the time Sam reached the entrance of the wing. They both felt the sudden rush of the wind and saw the flickering lights and then that was when they caught themselves thinking. 'Where was Castiel?'

As soon as they thought that, the strength of the wind suddenly picked up as the door to the chamber that Dean was in shut loudly. Sam was left outside the chamber and before he could even think, the door to the right wing also swung close. Sam and Dean both tried, in vain, to open the door to Dean's chamber even though they both knew that the door wouldn't open. It was made by silver after all.

They both sat down, leaning against the door exhausted, thinking the same thing. 'How was the spirit still haunting the place? Hadn't Dean just burned down its last remains?' Another thought hit them. Maybe these weren't the only remains, maybe there were more. But Sam hadn't seen any in the left wing and Dean certainly hadn't either so what exactly was happening?

As if answering both their thoughts, they heard a gentle voice carried with the wind, "It wasn't the scientist…"

"Cas?!" Dean immediately looked around recognising the voice and expecting the angel to be somewhere around. Instead he saw a dark shape lurking in the corner somewhere. It slowly walked into the light and then Dean realised what that voice had meant. "SAM!"

"Dean!" Sam stood up banging against the door that led to the chamber that Dean was currently trapped in, hard. When he heard no response, he started to panic, "DEAN!"

His heart pounding in his chest, Dean only had enough time to say one thing, "Sammy, run!"

Because it wasn't the scientist and it wasn't just one of them either. It was the victims, who now wanted their revenge, and had no scientists to stop them.


End file.
